There is available a guide apparatus having a moving block 102 which is attached to a raceway track rail 101 by way of a plurality of rolling elements (balls or rollers) so as to be relatively movable, as shown in FIG. 1.    (see JP-A-2000-227115)
In such a guide apparatus, the moving block 102 comprises a moving block main body 103 assembled astride the raceway track rail 101; side covers 104, 104 attached, while straddling the raceway track rail 101, to both ends of the moving block main body with respect to a direction of relative movement thereof; lubricant feeders 105, 105 attached, while straddling the raceway track rail 101, to the outsides of the respective side covers 104, 104 in the direction of relative movement; and dustproof members 106, 106 attached, while straddling the raceway track rail 101, to the outside of the respective lubricant feeders 105, 105 in the direction of relative movement.
The dustproof members 106, 106 exhibit the effect of preventing intrusion of extraneous matters into the moving block 102 from interstices between side faces (an upper surface and both side surfaces) of the raceway track rail 101 and inner peripheral surfaces of the respective ends of the moving block 102. Each of the dustproof members 106, 106 is formed from an elastic member impregnated with lubricant and a reinforcement member used for interposing the elastic member between each of the dustproof members and the corresponding lubricant feeder 105.